Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-5+4y)+2(-y-1)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-5+4y}{)} + 2(-y-1) $ $ {5-4y} + 2(-y-1) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 5-4y + {2(}\gray{-y-1}{)} $ $ 5-4y {-2y-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4y - 2y} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-6y} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6y} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-6y+3$